


Sweet child of mine

by bigleosis



Series: A gift of God [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Crowley, Baby, Crowley is over the moon for Aziraphale, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gabriel is VERY uncomfortable, Idiots in Love, Lots of kissing, M/M, No mpreg, caring Aziraphale, god has a wicked sense of humor, happy end, loads of love, post no-pocalypse, they're living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: What if God sends a little gift to Aziraphale and Crowley.One they've never expected?





	Sweet child of mine

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: English isn't my native language so bear with my mistakes!  
> This story is not betaed and all mistakes are my own.

**Sweet child of mine**

It's been months since the day of the No-pocalypse. Months since their trials, which they survived, thanks to Agnes Nutter's prophecies.  
Months since Aziraphale had confessed his love to Crowley and a few weeks since they moved in together. They'd spent nearly six millennia together, pining after each other. So why bothering now with spending more time apart from each other than necessary? Aziraphale had insisted on moving to Mayfair, into Crowley's penthouse. And who was Crowley to say 'no' to his Angel? To deny the love of his life something?

And Crowley enjoyed every day of it. He'd never admit it out loud or say it to someone else, but he was a big softy himself. He loved it to fall asleep and wake up next to his Angel. Also, Aziraphale was mostly gone during the week when Crowley woke up. Gone to the shop, looking after his beloved books.  
But at the weekends they tended to stay in bed until late morning. Sometimes just lying next to each other, enjoying the closeness, talking in hushed voices about their upcoming week and what they would do on the weekend.  
On other weekends they had lazy morning sex. At the beginning of their new relationship, Crowley had made the big mistake of believing, Aziraphale was inexperienced and shy about sex. But Crowley has never been so wrong in his entire existence. His angel might have been a virgin, inexperienced and new to sex, but boy had he been eager to learn! They hadn't left the bed for almost five days and they would have stayed there, but Aziraphale had longed for his book store and Crowley had let his Angel go, reluctantly.  
But the reunion sex in the evening had been mind-blowing.  
There had been only one aspect of which Aziraphale had been hesitant and it had taken quite a while for Crowley to coax it out of his Angel. It had been a bit of a fight and when Aziraphale had admitted that he was insecure of his body, Crowley had to shut him up with a hard kiss. He thought Aziraphale was perfect, with his round features, the extra kilos on him ... all loveable. And he hoped that he would never change anything about it.

**~*~**

Today he walked all the way to the book store, to pick Aziraphale up from work, going out for a nice dinner and then back to the flat. It was so normal and Crowley could do with a bit of 'normal' right now. They had Heaven and Hell of their backs and Crowley hoped it would stay like that for a while. He even let the Bentley where it was.  
He waited for Aziraphale in front of the shop. He turned when he sensed the angel. He moved his head slightly and was greeted by a small kiss on his cheek from Aziraphale. Crowley smiled and snaked his arm around Aziraphale's middle.

“How was your day, Angel?” he asked.

“Oh quite nice, I'd say. Not that many people. Did some cataloguing and sorted the Wilde's ...”

“Of course you did,” he teased the angel before he kissed him. “How about dinner and then we head home and have a nice glass of red?”

"That sounds like a perfect plan, dear."

Yes, Crowley totally basked in the smile Aziraphale gave him. He loved it to make him happy. And sometimes it was just that easy: Good food, a glass (or three) of good red wine and spending time together.

They walked the short distance to the Ritz. Crowley opened the door for Aziraphale and followed him inside. They were very known by now and one of the waiters showed them to their usual spot.  
Crowley enjoyed it to watch his Angel eat, even when he decided on a small menu today. Crowley joined him, just for the fun of it and that they were able to share their thoughts about it later.

Dinner was a quiet affair and they went home straight afterwards. Aziraphale intertwined their fingers as soon as they left the Ritz and Crowley turned his head to hide his happy smile. Was it able to burst from pure happiness? He wasn't sure, but he might find out soon, he thought.  
It was just his luck to find the only being in the whole existence, which was able to make him feel like that. Loved, cared, forgivable …  
He raised their joined hands and kissed Aziraphale's knuckles, just to see the angel blush slightly.

**~*~**

“Wha … have you ever thought about … babies?”

Crowley had discarded his sunglasses when they had entered the flat.  
They sat on the couch right now, Aziraphale cuddled into his side and watching Crowley's reactions to his absurd questions.  
He only raised an eyebrow before he took another sip from his glass.

Crowley would never admit it out loud, but in fact, he had his fair share of thoughts about babies. The first time ever when he was confronted with the baby-Antichrist.  
But know his thoughts contained images of little babies, all chubby and perfect and oh so like Aziraphale.  
With little toesie-wosies, soft curls, big blue eyes, staring adoringly at him, loving him with all their heart, unconditionally, never afraid of him …  
But it couldn't be.  
They were an angel and a demon after all. Male, as well.  
And even if it would be possible, they would have to hide them. They would be abnormal, not wanted by neither angels nor demons … they would be a threat to them.  
Unnatural.

He stomped down his feelings, his wants before he answered.

“We can't have that, Angel,” Crowley whispered against Aziraphale's temple. “Even if we wanted to, even if we could … they wouldn't be safe ...”

He curled his arm around Aziraphale and brought him even closer to him. He could feel the aching in Aziraphale's heart, as he buried his face in Crowley's shoulder and it would be an utter lie to say he wouldn't feel the same.  
They were in love, so much in love, with each other.  
Crowley knew that Aziraphale would have been able to wax poetic like a lunatic about the form of his body, his shape (even his snake-form). That the angel loved everything about him … his lips especially.  
And to be honest: he would be able to do the same.

“But … if we could … they would be the perfect combination of us,” he whispered into Aziraphale's hair.

At least with him, Crowley could be honest.  
Crowley felt the tight little smile from Aziraphale and he put his glass down on the table before he wrapped his free hand around Aziraphale's chin and kissed him softly.

“We have the world. We have each other and I'm happy 'bout that,” he confessed.

Aziraphale still looked a bit sad, but he could muster a little smile. Crowley would have done everything to make him happy, but that … it was simply not possible.

“I love you, Angel,” he whispered against Aziraphale's lips before he kissed him again. More passionately than before, pouring all his feelings into it.

**~*~**

They went to bed soon afterwards.  
Crowley watched Aziraphale falling asleep next to him and wondered again, what it would be to have a little copy of his Angel running around the flat. Or the bookshop … the world?

He didn't sleep well that night, troubled by weird dreams, and when Aziraphale left in the morning he felt truly unsettled. It was as if he reflected Aziraphale's feelings and it drove him crazy.  
When he couldn't stand it any longer he got up, dressed and left the flat. He drove around London for a while, listening to his favorite music. At always helped to settle his mind. And he could go and pick Aziraphale up after his day. Maybe he could coax him into quitting earlier today?  
Crowley felt the urgent need to be around his beloved one right now.  
He turned the Bentley and drove back to Soho, where his usual parking spot was free. He parked the car, got out of it and went into the shop. He couldn't see Aziraphale, but he felt his presence wash over him the second he entered the building. It was a great relief to feel Aziraphale's contentment.

“Angel?” he asked into the empty room and it took a few moments until he appeared.

“Crowley,” he stated happily and came over, to greet him with a kiss, interlacing their fingers. “What a nice surprise!”

The demon let his hand linger for a short moment until the bell over the door chimed and announced the presence of a customer. Aziraphale let his fingers glide over the back of Crowley's hand before he retreated to greet the women who'd just walked in.  
Crowley sauntered to the back of the shop and fell into one of the cosy chairs there. He let his glance wander around. Yes, Adam had done a remarkable job in restoring Aziraphale's little paradise.  
He heard Aziraphale chattering with his customer, pointing out several books to her, he thought she might find interesting and he might have zoned out for a bit.  
Just shutting down his mind for a while until he felt soft fingers trace over his hair before they gently removed his glasses.

“You asleep, dear?”

Crowley blinked open his eyes and shook his head. “Naaaww … just not thinking.”

Aziraphale smiled before he removed Crowley's glasses and placed them on the table next to his chair. 

“You know … I've just closed the store. We are all alone now ...”

Crowley felt a grin spreading over his face. He sat up a bit and grabbed Aziraphale by his hips, bringing him closer.

“Oh, did you now? You've got any idea what to do with your free time?” he asked, his fingers already opening the buttons of the waistcoat.

“I think I like what you're doing right now,” Aziraphale teased.

If it was even possible, Crowley's grin broadened.  
He popped the last button and was about to shove Aziraphale's coat and waistcoat down his shoulders when the hair on his neck started to rise. Crowley stopped immediately with what he was doing, which got him an impatient sound from the angel.  
Maybe he was just paranoid and he went back to his task when he heard a little cough from behind Aziraphale.  
Crowley pulled back Aziraphale's clothes, while he rose from his chair only to be confronted with the sight of the fucking Archangel Gabriel standing in the middle of Aziraphale's shop. Crowley felt the colour drain from his face. Did they finally come to get Aziraphale? To bring him back to Heaven?  
Aziraphale turned by his side, to look at Gabriel as well and he felt his Angel's hand on the small of his back. That was all the comforting he needed. He would beat that bloody bastard to Hell and back if he had to. When he just tried as much as to raise a finger against Aziraphale.

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale greeted the other angel. “How ni … what are you doing here?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, as Aziraphale tried to be polite to Gabriel, even after all they'd done to him.  
But Gabriel seemed to be as uncomfortable as Crowley, so they were at least even at that part.

“I'm … I can't believe she made me do that ...” he mumbled before he coughed to regain his composure.  
“The Almighty herself sends me, to give the two of you this little bra … gift.” 

Gabriel held out a small basket and Crowley's running cold. He felt like he's having a bad deja-vu.  
Aziraphale stirs beside him, taking a cautious step forward. Crowley grabs his wrist, holding him back. He didn't trust this bastard of an angel, who would've killed his Angel without a second thought.

Gabriel took a deep breath. “She has heard about your deepest longing and gave it form, shape, and a heartbeat. She formed a soul out of your connection, out of your love for each other and breathed life into it.” Gabriel had to stop again and mumbled something that sounded very vaguely like 'why has it to be me' and 'Lord give me strength'.  
“She said you two are supposed to keep her safe, raise her and look after her. She ...”Gabriel looked like he wanted to vomit.  
“She also said, you two earned it, after stopping Armageddon and …” He takes a deep breath. “And for finally confessing your love for each other. I think I have to throw up …” He pushes the basket forward. “Would you just … take that bra … baby already?!?!”

Crowley was gaping at Gabriel, while Aziraphale made another hesitant step forward, freeing his arm from Crowley's grip and took the wooden basket from Gabriel. He stepped back, while he opened the lid and Crowley could see the change in his angelic features.  
That he fell in love immediately with whatever was inside there.  
But his main focus was still on the Archangel. He was ready to discorporate him if he should make a wrong move.

“Is … is this some kind of sick joke?” Aziraphale asked, lifting his gaze to look at Gabriel.

The other angel shook his head. “I don't think so. The Almighty was very insistent on that matter.”

Aziraphale nodded, turned and left for his office. The basket still in hand. Crowley glared at Gabriel.

“If you just think about hurting him, I swear to Go … Sata … to somebody that I'll end you … all of you!” he threatened the Archangel.

“Hurting him? In lieu of suffering the wrath of the Almighty? I don't think so. That's not even worth the trouble,” Gabriel answered coolly.

“Out!” Crowley barked and Gabriel was gone not a second later.

How dared he! Insulting his precious Angel. Who was remarkable absent with whatever God had sent them. He started to follow the soft cooing noises, which came out of Aziraphale's office.  
Crowley stopped dead in the threshold, staring at the bundle in Aziraphale's arms.

“What on earth issss that?”

Aziraphale looked up from the chubby little baby in his arms. “That's … that's a baby …”

Crowley gaped at him. “Wh … of course … of COURSE … thank you, I've never thought of that!!! What the … Why?”

Aziraphale shook his head, the disbelief prominent on his face. “I … I don't know Crowley …”

Crowley crossed the room when he saw the uncertainty in Aziraphale's face and stopped next to him. He glanced down to the bundle in his Angel's arms.  
He felt the same loss as when he had delivered Adam. But he was able to give Adam into the hands of someone else.  
This baby … this little being was his responsibility now. Aziraphale's and his.

“How … how does she look like?” 

He remembered Gabriel's words: _She formed a soul out of your connection_  
And of course, he was nosy. They've had talked about it just yesterday. Whispered confessions of their deepest longings to each other, what would make them complete as a couple. And here they were … with her.  
With her as a gift of God herself.  
God, who had listened to them … like it was what she did every day.

“I wasn't able to look yet,” Aziraphale confessed. “I wanted to wait until you were here.”

Their eyes met for a brief moment before Crowley reached out and removed the blanket around the little babies head. He felt Aziraphale's gasp rather then he heard it. Even Crowley had to swallow down the sudden rush of feelings that were spreading through his chest.

“Oh … oh my ...” Aziraphale breathed.

And 'Oh my' indeed.  
She was beautiful! She was the most beautiful baby, Crowley had ever seen. And he had seen a lot of them. Including a baby Antichrist … but her …  
He felt his heart starting to beat faster in his chest when he took in her features. She was chubby (course, all babies were), but he could see Aziraphale's features in her: she had his nose, the same eyebrows and a puff of hair on her head that seemed to have the same colour as his Angel's.

“She has your cheekbones,” Aziraphale spoke with wonder in his voice.

The baby started to stir and they both held their breath when she started to open her eyes.  
When she did, Crowley thought he would faint. He had to grip Aziraphale's arm to keep him upright as his knees got weak.  
The little girl in Aziraphale's arms blinked at them with beautiful dark green eyes, with some hints of golden specks and amber in them. He hadn't seen those eyes in over 6000 years.  
His eyes …  
His angelic eyes … 

Aziraphale seemed to sense his distress and brought her back to her basket, where he put her down gently before he returned to him.

“What is it dear? What's wrong?”

“Her eyes …” he croaked.

Crowley made two steps and fell into the next chair, staring up at his partner.  
His mind was an utter mess. And he tried to get his head around this. He had expected, that their baby (of course it was theirs!) was a complete copy of Aziraphale, with her fluffy hair and the nose … okay she had his cheekbones but he never expected … his eyes!

“What about them?” Aziraphale asked curious, standing in front of him.

Crowley wasn't able to phrase it. To speak it out loud. That God made a cruel joke at his expense.  
The one thing he'd missed the most … to see it on his baby …  
And yes, he missed his eyes the most. Not his white wings or anything. Just his 'human' eyes …  
That's the reason why he has been hiding them for the last 6000 years.  
He wasn't comfortable with his snake-ish appearance, so he hid them behind glasses (after they were invented). The only time he was comfortable enough to be without them, was when he was alone in his flat or around Aziraphale and even that had needed a lot of time and convincing from the angel at the beginning.

Crowley hid his face behind his hands, while he felt Aziraphale's curious eyes on him.  
He couldn't tell him … he wasn't able to speak it out loud.  
Crowley knew that God loved to play games … to make great plans … but he'd never thought to be on the receiving end again … not after his (very questionable) fall and after the thing with the Antichrist …

He heard the sudden gasp from Aziraphale and him turning, going back to the baby.  
Crowley let his hands fall down and stared at the ceiling. He only turned his head slightly, when he felt Aziraphale on the armrest next to him, holding the baby girl in his arms again. He gave her a fond look before his attention went back to Crowley.

“This are your eyes, aren't they?”

Oh wasn't Aziraphale a clever bastard?  
Crowley could only nod, not able to say anything because of the lump in his throat. Aziraphale's fingers slid through his hair before they settled on the back of his head and he pulled Crowley's face into his side.  
Crowley was grateful for this sentiment, able to hide the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

“I know I don't say it often, but I like your eyes as they are,” Aziraphale spoke softly. “They remind me of our first encounter when you slithered up next to me and pointed out my first mistake in the most charming way possible. And aren't you just the most charming bastard I've ever met? I know you don't want to talk about your fall and who you were before and don't get me wrong dear, but I'm glad it happened. We would've never met otherwise, I would've never known you and I can't bear that thought. You said to me, just yesterday, we have the world, we have each other and you're happy about it. And so am I.” He kissed the top of Crowley's head.  
“I can't imagine life without you. And I know that the Almighty had and has her wicked ways with us. But I am grateful for that. She listened to us for the first time ever and she gave us something we never thought possible. You said so yourself. And this is our baby … she's the child of our love Crowley … the proof we did everything the right way. And I love her already ...”  
His fingers wandered to Crowley's cheek and coaxed him to look up.  
“And I love you … with all my being, with all my heart! With all I have, Crowley. And I can promise you, that it'll never change. Whatever Heaven and Hell will throw at us. I'll be by your side, protecting the world, protecting our child … protecting you.”

Aziraphale bent down and kissed Crowley's lips, oh so softly, and the demon had to hold back the small sob that tried to escape his mouth.  
Aziraphale didn't let go of him, just held him tight, let him get accustomed to his own feelings. And Crowley was very grateful for that. He was used to ignoring his feelings, not to act on them for most of the time.

After a while, he raised his hand and tucked on Aziraphale's arm, the one he held the baby in.  
Aziraphale lowered his arm so that Crowley was able to look at the baby again. She was still awake, squirming in Aziraphale's arm. But when she noticed that he was looking at her, she stopped and held his gaze.  
Crowley shifted a bit in the chair to get a better look, never breaking eye contact with her. She was a real beauty and when he tried to caress her cheek, she grabbed his finger and held it tightly in her little hand.  
Crowley was lost …  
He would love her forever.

“Do we have a name for her?” he asked Aziraphale, while he took her from him, cradling her tight to his chest.

“I might have an idea,” the angel confessed and Crowley looked up to him.

“What is it?” he asked, curious.

“I thought about Thea, which means ...”

“Gift of God,” Crowley finished and Aziraphale nodded. “It's perfect, Angel. She's perfect.”

Aziraphale bent down to kiss the top of Crowley's head, while he caressed Thea's cheek. She bubbled happily in Crowley's arms and once again he asked himself if it was possible to burst from happiness.

He had everything he ever wanted.

He had Aziraphale.  
The love of his life, who promised to keep him safe. To protect him with all his might.

He had Thea.  
The product of his love for Aziraphale. Of their love for each other. And she was nothing but perfect.

He had the world.  
His home … their home … the one place where he had always belonged to.

“I love you,” Crowley mumbled, watching his daughter, while Aziraphale watched them both.

“We have to make the Bentley childproof!” Aziraphale spoke after a long while.

Crowley rolled his eyes fondly. “Isn't your father the most ridiculous person you've ever seen?” he muttered to Thea before he turned his head into Aziraphale's direction.  
“Of course Angel. And she'll have everything that she'll ever desire. You heard what Gabriel said: We have to keep her safe, raise her and look after her. That's what God wants us to do!”

Aziraphale nodded with a soft sigh until he turned rigid next to Crowley, his expression one of utter horror.

“Does that make God her Grandmother?!”

Crowley grinned wildly. “Yeah … well … obviously.”


End file.
